


Beyond World's End

by SaltySeasAndBitterTeas



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-At World's End, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySeasAndBitterTeas/pseuds/SaltySeasAndBitterTeas
Summary: (Full summary in the notes due to length)Far beyond the edges of the map after the events of At World's End, Davy Jones’s fortunes have taken an unexpected turn. Marina Ching, the granddaughter of Mistress Ching, along with her newfound allies must acquire the objects in his scheme before he does, else he returns to exact a ruthless vengeance and cleave the world in two.
Relationships: Calypso | Tia Dalma/Davy Jones, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After the events of At World's End, the realm has slowly adjusted to a sea bereft of Davy Jones. While stranded in the Locker of his own namesake, the Dutchman's former captain has an eternity to plot his return to power. However, the Locker is his domain. He has spent a lifetime of damnation aboard a ghost ship at the hands of a scorned lover. He will not be so easily broken.
> 
> ❇❇❇
> 
> Marina Ching, the granddaughter of Mistress Ching, wants nothing more than to live up to her grandmother’s legacy as the future Pirate Lord of China. But doing so is no easy task. Growing up under her demanding grandmother’s influence, the Anglo-Chinese pirate must hold herself up to a high standard lest she succumbs to the same shortcomings that plagued her mother. Marina must become the daughter that Mistress Ching never had to secure her position as Ching’s heir. 
> 
> Marina’s unruly quartermaster Lin betrays the fleet one fateful day which gives her an opportunity to test her mettle. However there is much at stake, the least of which being Mistress Ching’s coveted approval. When Marina’s pursuit of Lin leads her to the infamous Jack Sparrow, she realizes that this is more than a bout of insubordination, for Lin’s treachery is just the tip of the iceberg.
> 
> ❇❇❇
> 
> Far beyond the edges of the map, unbeknownst to the rest of the world, Davy Jones’s fortunes have taken an unexpected turn. Marina and her newfound allies must acquire the objects in his scheme before he does, else he returns to exact a ruthless vengeance and cleave the world in two.

_"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it.”_

_~ William Turner_

❇❇❇

From all corners of the world they came, mooring their vastly contrasting ships alongside one another, and though each was different from its neighbour, they bobbed in synchrony on the waves in the darkened harbour. The Nine Pirate Lords rallied around an overcrowded table, not one with the intent of making an ally, yet each departed with eight more than when they first arrived.


	2. One

_“All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be.”_

_~ Sao Feng_

❇❇❇

“Ammand of the Black Sea, Jocard of the Atlantic, Chevalle of the Mediterranean, Eduardo Villanueva of the Adriatic, um… Sab… Sab…”

The old woman peered at the little girl through her spectacles. “Go on.”

The girl scrunched her nose and furrowed her brows. An uncomfortable silence ensued as she struggled to remember the man’s name. Ocean wind whispered melodious syllables in her ear but none of them were his. She felt the whole ship hold its breath as she let the seconds tick by, knowing that the woman was likely counting each one. 

“The name, girl.”

She took a deep breath and braced herself. “I-I can’t remember.”

“I didn’t hear that. Say it again,” the old woman snapped. Her painted eyes narrowed in warning like a pair of poisonous butterfly wings. 

“I can’t remember.” 

Before the girl could react, the woman raised her cane, silver flashing in the sun, and brought it down upon the girl’s hand with an audible _thwack_. 

“Sumbhajee. Sri Sumbhajee Angria. Don’t make me tell you his ocean too.” 

“Oh um, Sri Sumbhajee Angria of the Indian Ocean,” the girl supplied quickly. She rubbed her palm where the cane had struck, wincing.

“Good. Continue.”

_The rest are easy,_ the girl thought. 

“Hector Barbossa of the Caspian Sea, Jack Sparrow of the Caribbean, and Pirate King Elizabeth Swann of the South China Sea.”

The woman bristled at the last three names before refocusing her butterfly gaze. “Is that all?” she asked.

The little girl counted them off on her fingers. “Oh! Um, and Mistress Ching of the Pacific Ocean.”

The woman huffed. “Don’t forget _me_ again or next time I will cut off a finger for each name you miss. I have the biggest ocean you know.” 

The girl eyed the cane warily. “Yes grandmother.”

Mistress Ching reclined in her seat. _“You hen duo ni hai bu zhi dao”_ she murmured shaking her head. _There is much that you do not yet know._ “What did your mother call you?” 

“My mother?”

“Yes your mother you silly girl! Alena Ching! What did she call you?”

“She… she named me Merise if that's what you mean.”

“Ha, of course she gave you an English name,” the Pirate Lord remarked. “Look at me. Your name is no longer this ‘Merise’. Now, you are ‘Marea’. We will try this new name. You understand?”

Merise, now Marea, nodded. 

“Good. The names again.”

And so Marea began to recite. “Ammand of the Black Sea, Jocard of the Atlantic, Chevalle of the Mediterranean…”


End file.
